


Fool's Gold

by VaLee_Skitles



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace es el mejor hermano, Aquí no va a morir, Como siempre es Luffy atosigando a Trafalgar, El fanfic es más fluff de lo que se cree al leer lo primero, LawLu siempre en el alma, Luffy está hospitalizado, M/M, lo juro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaLee_Skitles/pseuds/VaLee_Skitles
Summary: Al no haber ningún médico que quiera hacerse cargo del delicado caso de su hermano, y aún con el dolor de saber que Luffy podría morir si no era tratado pronto, Ace había comenzado a rendirse. Eso hasta que a sus oídos llegó el nombre de un famoso y joven cirujano «Trafalgar Law», sin siquiera pensar más decidió llevar a Luffy con el cirujano, con la persona que salvaría su vida, y de la que quizás Luffy se enamoraría luego...





	1. Una larga espera

**Author's Note:**

> Espero disfruten del fic♥
> 
> Géneros: AU, Romance, leve angst.  
> Advertencias: Ooc.

Las manecillas del reloj corrían y yo estaba hasta el borde de la locura en esa pequeña sala de espera. Aún no podía creer la situación, tú siempre fuiste la razón que necesite para seguir vivo, incluso después de la muerte de Sabo.

Gracias a ti pude seguir adelante con una sonrisa, al principio quizás todo era por fingir estar bien y no preocuparte, pero luego al ver como tú seguías adelante a pesar de lo difícil que la vida estaba siendo contigo, pensé que yo también debería hacerlo.

Sentía el miedo, las ansias, los nervios y un agudo dolor en mi pecho. No estaba listo para perderte, la verdad nunca lo estaré... ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Eres mi pequeño hermano, por el cual daría la vida y haría lo imposible solo para verte con una sonrisa mientras vives otro día.

Si éste fuera otro caso, si pudiera siquiera dar mi vida a cambio de la tuya, si la operación que estaba siendo realizada en algún lugar de este hospital fuera tan sencilla como un trasplante, me hubiera importado poco y nada dar hasta mi corazón en cambio de salvar tu vida, pero no, esto no era tan fácil como dar mi vida, aquí solo estaba en juego la tuya. No había nada que yo pudiera hacer, solo esperar sentado en esta pequeña sala, esperando que tu vida sea salvada...

Negué con la cabeza acomodándome en el asiento, el cual cada vez parecía ser más incómodo, miré el reloj otra vez. Habían pasado cinco horas desde que Luffy entró al quirófano. Suspiré, tratando de calmar todas las emociones que recorrían mi cuerpo, no era capaz de soportar toda la presión, no podía solo quedarme sentado ahí mientras la vida de Luffy estaba en peligro.

Me levanté del asiento bruscamente, atrayendo algunas miradas de las personas que estaban en esa pequeña sala y también una de la mujer, que suponía era la encargada de avisar todo. Algunos me miraban enojados, otros asustados, en fin... Creo que debía calmarme un poco.

Caminé hasta la máquina de café ubicada en la esquina, al lado de una máquina expendedora. Saqué algunas monedas de mi bolsillo, y las metí en la máquina, marcando un capuchino. Iba a devolverme cuando mis estomago sonó pidiendo por comida, me gané algunas malas miradas por parte de la gente, pero no les hice caso y saqué algo más de dinero para la máquina expendedora esta vez.

No tenía ganas de sentarme otra vez, por lo que solo me apoyé en la pared a un lado de las máquinas. No podía estar tranquilo, y era bastante notable el pequeño tic nervioso que movía mi pie, realmente los nervios estaban atacando cada vez con más fuerza. Terminé el café y las galletas que había comprado minutos antes, por lo que tiré los residuos en el basurero a mi lado.

Miré el reloj otra vez, habían pasado alrededor de unos diez minutos. Los nervios me carcomían por dentro, mis manos sudaban frío, y mi estómago se sentía revuelto, sin poder controlarme cada dos segundos mi mirada se dirigía al pasillo, por el cual se supone que saldría el médico que estaba atendiendo a Luffy en este momento. Comencé a entrelazar mis dedos jugando con ellos, a pesar de que el médico a cargo de la operación dijo que haría todo lo posible para que Luffy sobreviviera, yo no era capaz de estar tranquilo.

Recuerdos de todo lo que viví con Luffy llegaron a mi memoria, haciendo que me perdiera en esas sonrisas que me dedicaba cada día, esos gritos de alegría, los juegos que inventábamos, los llantos y todos los enojos. Recuerdos de este último mes, ver como sus ánimos decaían gradualmente, su salud empeoraba con cada minuto, pero sobre todo como seguía sonriendo para mí a pesar de eso, hasta que fue inducido en un coma que duró tres meses, hasta ayer, cuando recién lo hicieron despertar...

Una pequeña lágrima se escapó recorriendo mi mejilla, antes de que siguiera deslizándose la limpie, no podía caer cuando él estaba luchando por su vida. Había pasado alrededor de una hora más cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse y una enfermera salir.

Mis nervios crecieron al ver como hablaba con la chica, está solo me miro y me hizo un gesto con su mano para acercarme, intenté descifrar algo por su cara, pero estaban totalmente serias. Por un momento imaginé lo peor, pero aun así caminé hasta ellas.

—¿Es usted el hermano de Monkey D. Luffy? — Preguntó, a lo que yo solo asentí, sin creerme capaz de hablar correctamente por los nervios.

La chica sacó un papel, dejándolo al frente de mí, y luego abrió un cajón sacando un lápiz, el cual me paso.

—Debe llenar esto— Tomé el lápiz llenando toda la información que pedían, estaba algo ansioso por saber que pasaba, por lo que mis manos temblaban y no era capaz de escribir correctamente.

—Listo—dije, la enfermera tomó el papel y reviso las cosas, yo solo jugaba con mis manos, esperando que alguien me dijera algo.

—Sígame— me dijo mientras hacía un gesto con su mano.

Yo solo le seguí cada vez más nervioso. Pasamos un largo pasillo, hasta que paramos afuera de una habitación, no entendía nada, ¿porque no me decían nada con respecto a Luffy? La enfermera al parecer se dio cuenta de que pensaba.

—Aún está en el quirófano, solo necesitamos hablar algo contigo—dijo aclarando algunas de mis dudas.

Por un segundo me sentí aliviado, pero no fue mucho, después de todo, Luffy seguía ahí dentro. La enfermera abrió la puerta, haciendo un espacio para que pasara, entré tomando asiento en una de las frías sillas en la habitación.

—Espere aquí, en unos momentos llegará uno de los médicos que está al tanto del caso de su hermano— dijo, mientras me miraba esperando la respuesta a lo que solo asentí otra vez, no estaba en las condiciones para poder responder algo.

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica rubia, esta entró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Portgas, ¿no? — asentí—Bien, por lo que escuché del doctor Trafalgar su hermano aún se encuentra en el quirófano, así que he venido yo en su lugar, ¿sabe usted cuales eran los riesgos en esta operación? —Asentí otra vez—Bien, entonces no hay problema, por ahora el chico ha respondido bien a todos los procedimientos, en este momento están terminando, pero habrá que esperar hasta que el chico despierte otra vez para saber si todo salió bien. Lo que puede pasar en tres días, o incluso en más tiempo, ya que ha sido inducido a un coma otra vez.

El alivio que sentí en ese momento fue tanto que terminé botando todo el oxígeno que tenía retenido, la mujer al notarlo sonrió, si bien aún no se sabía que secuelas dejaría esto en Luffy el alivio y la felicidad de saber que mi pequeño hermano estaba vivo eran suficiente para dejarme tranquilo en ese momento.

—Bien, chico, si quieres puedes esperar aquí, la operación ya debería estar terminado, apenas puedas pasar vendré a avisarte—dijo sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias—dije inclinándome, tenía algunas lágrimas en mis ojos, las cuales no había sido capaz de retener.

La mujer pareció sorprendida ante aquel acto, pero aun así me sonrió con ternura.

—Está bien chico, es mi trabajo y recuerda que es el doctor Trafalgar a quien debes agradecer luego.

—¡Si! Lo haré apenas pueda hablar con él— respondí mientras me volvía a sentar en la silla y me limpiaba las lágrimas que escapaban de mis ojos.

La mujer sonrió y luego salió de ahí dejándome solo en esa fría habitación, ahora se podría decir que estaba más tranquilo, pero las ansias de ver a Luffy no habían disminuido, de hecho, podría apostar a que estas habían crecido.


	2. Mientras duermes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trafalgar siendo Trafalgar, supuestamente

—Necesito que alguien lo vigile, aún no es seguro cuando despertará, pero no podemos dejar que se mueva demasiado—dije al grupo de enfermeras que en ese momento acomodan lo necesario en la habitación que el pequeño ocuparía durante su estadía en el hospital. Por respuesta solo recibí algunos asentimientos por parte de estas.

—Trafalgar—escuche como me llamaban, por lo que di la vuelta, ahí en la puerta estaba Kai, la doctora que por lo que escuche fue la que habló con el hermano del pequeño.

—¿Necesita algo Kai-ya? —pregunté mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—Tienes que ir a hablar con el chico—dijo sonriendo y dejando una mano en mi hombro, suponía que notando mi cansancio.

—Bien, iré en un momento—ella solo asintió y salió del lugar, también se veía cansada.

Suspiré, estaba exhausto, la operación había durado más de los esperado, pero aun así no me sorprendí, era algo complicado y peligroso todo el procedimiento que tenía que llevar a cabo.

Tomé mi libreta, que contenía algunos apuntes sobre la situación o algunas cosas que servirían en caso de que algo hubiera fallado, en esta guardaba la mayoría de los datos de las cirugías que hacía, sobre todo las que se veían más complicadas, pretendiendo así poder mejorar los procedimientos cada vez que fuera necesario.

Salí de la sala dejando a las enfermeras a cargo del chico, y caminé hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba el hermano del pequeño. Si bien ya había hablado antes con él, no fui capaz de hablar más de unas cuantas cosas sobre lo que sería todo el procedimiento, ya que el pequeño empeoró repentinamente, haciendo que la operación se tuviera que realizar de urgencias.

No sé si era por lo cansado que me encontraba en el momento, pero el pasillo se me hacía eternamente largo. Suspiré, tratando de mantener la calma, después de todo este trabajo era así. A pesar de que era el médico más joven trabajando en el hospital, era muy reconocido, por lo que siempre tenía algún trabajo, la paz en este lugar era casi nula.

Al darme cuenta de que ya había llegado, suspiré, otra vez, solté un quejido al sentir el repentino dolor de espalda, y solo me estiré, frotando mis ojos en un gesto para intentar desparecer el cansancio de estos. Abrí la puerta sin siquiera mirar antes, y cerré rápidamente.

—¿Portgas-ya? —pregunté, tratando de llamar su atención, pero este parecía totalmente metido en sus pensamientos.

Tomé asiento al frente de él, haciendo algo de ruido con la silla. Esté pareció por fin percatarse de mi presencia en aquella habitación.

—Doctor Trafalgar—dijo algo asustado, casi como si hubiese visto un fantasma, sonreí levemente, aunque estaba seguro de que más parecía una mueca.

—Portgas-ya, la doctora Kai habló con usted, ¿no? —esté asintió, mirándolo bien, él también parecía en extremo cansado y se notaba en sus tics nerviosos que la ansiedad le estaba ganando.

—Pero no me ha dicho mucho—me dijo mientras se removía en el asiento, a mí parecer algo incómodo.

—Bueno, por ahora no hay mucho que decir, la operación ha funcionado bien. Aun así, ya hablé con usted antes sobre los riesgos, secuelas o algunos cuidados que habría que tener en cuenta—este asintió, dándome a entender que podía seguir—Bien—suspiré—por ahora el chico está en un coma inducido, debería despertar en unos tres días, por lo que no podemos saber qué tipo de secuelas dejó todo esto en él, ya que la mayoría no serían visibles hasta la reacomodación completa de su sistema nervioso, aún debe acostumbrarse.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó con las ansias desbordando en su tono y en su expresión, solo bufé, no tomó en cuenta nada de lo que le dije.

—Bien, sígueme—dije parándome y caminando hasta la puerta y tomando la manilla entre mis manos, pero sin abrir.

Este también se levantó, caminando detrás de mí, abrí la puerta dejando que pasara antes, luego de que él saliera salí yo cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Seguí por el pasillo que minutos antes se veía infinito. Ahora este parecía de lo más normal, suspiré otra vez, ¿cuántas veces lo había hecho el día de hoy? Muchas, realmente muchas, solo esperaba que no se convirtiera en un mal hábito. Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación que era ocupada por el chico.

—Doctor—dijo el chico, llamando mi atención—Gracias por todo—se inclinó levemente, yo solo le sonreí, estaba acostumbrado a recibir las gracias, pero esta vez sentí que era diferente, me sentí mucho más conforme de lo normal.

—Bien, aquí es, puedes quedarte si quieres, ya que el chico estará aquí por algún tiempo la habitación ha sido acondicionada para su estadía, aunque aun así se debe respetar el horario de visitas—expliqué, sin mucho más abrí la puerta, dándole el permiso para entrar.

Esté simplemente asintió con una sonrisa y pasó algo apresurado. Pensé que sería una buena idea dejarle solo, por lo que con un gesto de mi mano hice que la enfermera que estaba a cargo saliera de ahí.

—Si pasa algo no dudes en apretar el botón rojo al lado de la camilla—le dijo al chico, este asintió sin siquiera mirarme.

Al salir la enfermera cerré la puerta, por un momento pensé en ir al comedor donde se reunían todos lo médico y enfermeras, pero realmente no tenía ganas de ver la cara de todo el mundo. Por lo que decidí que no era una mala idea ir a los jardines, ahí podría estar solo, ya que tomando en cuenta la hora casi nadie estaría ahí.

Al llegar me senté en una de las bancas que se encontraban allí, no había sido una mala idea salir a tomar algo de aire fresco... Me sentía más relajado, pero aún estaba cansado y adolorido.

El día de hoy había sido muy movido, a pesar de que mi turno era hasta las 09:00 PM, miré la hora 05:00 AM, era estúpidamente temprano. Suspiré casi por décima vez en el día, quería llegar a casa, aún si nadie me esperaba, yo estaba bien así. Solo quería descansar, lástima que aún debía ver a un paciente, y quedaba al menos media hora para que eso pasara, fruncí el ceño y me estiré en la banca, intentando descansar.


End file.
